1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a program which accept processing settings including settings of a plurality of target colors for a color conversion processing and instruct to perform color conversion relating to the accepted target colors.
2. Related Art
An existing color conversion instructing apparatus of this type which instructs an image processing apparatus capable of performing a dropout processing of removing a predetermined color in a color image for a target color to be processed has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2006-339874). In this apparatus, a color space is divided into a plurality of color space regions and representative colors of the color space regions are lined up as a color palette and displayed on an acceptance screen. Then, if a representative color is specified from the color palette on the acceptance screen, the apparatus instructs the image processing apparatus to process a color included in a color space region of the specified representative color as a target color to be subjected to the dropout processing.
The above apparatus accepts one representative color selected from the color palette and instructs to process the color. Therefore, the above apparatus cannot accept a plurality of colors as target colors to be subjected to the dropout processing and instruct to process the plurality of colors at once. Accordingly, when the apparatus instructs the image processing apparatus to process a plurality of colors as target colors, the apparatus needs to accept specification of one target color and output an instruction, and then, accept specification of a subsequent target color through the acceptance screen again. This requires a troublesome operation to a user. On the other hand, it can be considered that a plurality of color palettes are lined up and displayed for accepting specification of the plurality of target colors. However, the acceptance screen is increased in size.